organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Staff Election and Wiki Clean up
Hey guys, excellent news: We are now preparing to take the next big step in advancement of the wiki. We are going to present OCF to wikia and ask them to advertise us in order to gain more users. If we're going to get more users, we're going to need more admins. Nominate two users (not including yourself) to be admin, and 1 for chat mod. Requirements Admins: *Good understanding of role-playing, particularly here on OCF. *No bans, has good history of behavior on OCF. Chat Mods *No previous bans, good history of behavior. *Is on chat regularly. Rules for Voting *Cannot vote for oneself. *To prevent sock puppets, user must have attended the wiki for at least 1 month. *No anons allowed. Category Cleanup There are a ton of terrible and unnecessary categories on this wiki that need to be gotten rid of. Propose the catgory that you think needs to be done away with, and I will give a yes or no within a day, probably a few hours. How to delete categories Anybody can delete a category. Before delete a category remove it from all pages that it is on. Then go to the category page, if it has no text, add text. Then click on the arrow and delete it. A big group of categories that I think need to be deleted are ones that can be classified under a single Umbrella term. For example, extortion and illegal gambling should be deleted because they can both just be classified under racketeering. Categories that should be deleted: American Criminals‏‎ (11 members) American Gangs‏‎ (4 members) American Mafia‏‎ (4 members) Appalachian Vipers‏‎ (2 members) Armed Robery Blackmail‏‎ (2 members) Boss‏‎ (6 members) Boston Breakers‏‎ (3 members) Businesses‏‎ (1 member) Capitans‏‎ (2 members) Capo‏‎ (3 members) Co-founder‏‎ (2 members) Cobranie Crime Family‏‎ (8 members) Colombian Cartel‏‎ (2 members) Consigliere‏‎ (3 members) Crime‏‎ (7 members) Crime Bosses‏‎ (5 members) Crime Lords‏‎ (41 members) DeClercq Crime Family‏‎ (2 members) Defunct Organization Leaders‏‎ (1 member) Dons‏‎ (3 members) Drug Cartel‏‎ (4 members) Drug Cartels‏‎ (1 member) Drug Dealing‏‎ (1 member) Drug Lords‏‎ (10 members) Drug trafficking‏‎ (1 member) Enforcer‏‎ (3 members) European Mobsters‏‎ (18 members) European Organizations‏‎ (1 member) Event‏‎ (1 member) Ex-Military‏‎ (8 members) Ex Cops‏‎ (1 member) Ex Law Enforcement‏‎ (1 member) Ex Military‏‎ (9 members) Faction Bosses‏‎ (1 member) Female criminals‏‎ (2 members) Fencing‏‎ (3 members) Founder‏‎ (15 members) Fraud‏‎ (2 members) Gambling‏‎ (2 members) Gang Leaders‏‎ (12 members) Gang updates‏‎ (4 members) Gangbanger‏‎ (3 members) Gangbangers‏‎ (2 members) Gangs‏‎ (10 members) Gangs founded in the 70's‏‎ (1 member) Gangsters‏‎ (4 members) Grand Theft Auto‏‎ (2 members) Hijacking‏‎ (3 members) Illegal gambling‏‎ (4 members) Illegal oil trade‏‎ (1 member) Imprisoned gang members‏‎ (1 member) International Organizations‏‎ (1 member) Irish Criminal Organizations‏‎ (3 members) Irish Mob‏‎ (6 members) Irish Mobsters‏‎ (2 members) Italain Mobsters‏‎ (1 member) Italian-American Criminals‏‎ (5 members) Italian-American Mobsters‏‎ (22 members) Italian Mafia‏‎ (22 members) Italian Mobsters‏‎ (12 members) Jewish Mobster‏‎ (3 members) Kidnapping‏‎ (1 member) Kingdom of Angels‏‎ (2 members) Kurkov Bravata‏‎ (1 member) Legit Business‏‎ (1 member) Leone Crime Family‏‎ (1 member) Lithuanian Mafia‏‎ (1 member) Lithuanian Organizations‏‎ (1 member) Living Criminals‏‎ (7 members) Local Taverns‏‎ (1 member) Local gang hangouts‏‎ (1 member) Los Hombres de la Gabardina‏‎ (5 members) Los Sicarios‏‎ (1 member) MacKenna Crime Syndicate‏‎ (1 member) Mafia‏‎ (3 members) Male Criminals‏‎ (13 members) Mannino Crime Family‏‎ (2 members) Mobsters‏‎ (14 members) Money Laundering‏‎ (3 members) Multi-Ethnic organized crime groups‏‎ (1 member) Multi-Ethnicity Gangs‏‎ (3 members) Murder‏‎ (17 members) Negotiation sites‏‎ (1 member) O'Sullivan Crime Family‏‎ (1 member) Oculos in Montes Cartel‏‎ (1 member) Organ Trafficking‏‎ (1 member) Organization‏‎ (9 members) Organized Crime Groups‏‎ (13 members) Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs‏‎ (3 members) Past Gang Wars‏‎ (1 member) People‏‎ (50 members) People Smuggling‏‎ (1 member) People in Hiding‏‎ (1 member) Phillips Crime Family‏‎ (1 member) Prostitution‏‎ (10 members) Roman Catholic‏‎ (1 member) Russian Mobsters‏‎ (7 members) Saladzius Crime Family‏‎ (1 member) Serbian Mafia‏‎ (1 member) Shootouts‏‎ (1 member) Sicilian-American‏‎ (2 members) Soldier‏‎ (5 members) South American Cartels‏‎ (3 members) The Loup Garou‏‎ (5 members) The Napoleon Coalition‏‎ (2 members) The Napoleon Correlation‏‎ (1 member) Underboss‏‎ (3 members) Weapons Trafficking‏‎ (5 members) Westmore Syndicate‏‎ (9 members) White Criminals‏‎ (4 members) Zolnerowich Bratva‏‎ (6 members) 'Attention:' We have over 500 categories, even with Las' bot removing them all from the pages will take forever. We need every user to get actively involved in removing these categories from the pages. As ordinary users, I would like you all to start removing the listed categories from whatever pages they are on. You can also delete the category, however it would be better if users could focus mainly on category removal from pages since that will take the longest and there are obviously more users than admins. Admins can handle both. Please get started now! We need EVERYBODY on this. Pre-Reboot page termination If you have any pre-reboot gangs pay attention to this. All pre-reboot pages are going to be deleted. If you have any pre-reboot pages that you don't want terminated and you don't want gone forever, paste them onto the Pre-2013 Wiki Archive You have until some point in June. Wiki Templates In order to make things look better and more professional, we are going to add several wiki templates including infoboxes. So far we have this: Organization Infobox Based In, Founded By, Years Active, Territory, Ethnicity, Members, Businesses, Allies, Rivals, Networth Criminal Infobox Gender, Alias/Title, Affiliations, Rivals Family, Religion, Businesses, Title. ______________________________________________________________________________________ If you have any ideas to add to these infoboxes, please do suggest. Also if you have an idea for any template, infobox or not suggest it as well. _____________________________________________________________________________________ It is also important to mention that the greatest problem this wiki faces is a lack of firm and solid rules that prevent ridiculousness. Many good ones have been implemented but there are still many loop holes, I think of some almost everyday. Have any ideas for a rule? Let me know, this place needs to be 100% Stupid Proof. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Also my nominations: Admins: Las and SWG Chat Mod: Skully Category:Blog posts